People are creatures of habit. When viewing television, viewers tend to watch programming on preferred television channels and pay little attention to other television channels. With the large number of television channels available to viewers, viewers can find it inconvenient to search for and select their favorite channels. Further, over time, the user's preferred channels may shift. For instance, during football season, a viewer may prefer television channels that carry football games, but during baseball season, the viewer may prefer television channels that carry baseball games. Such a viewer may find it useful to have the ability to quickly switch among his favorite channels.